Usuario discusión:Petrovic/Archivo 2009
¿No sabes subir archivos? Pue yó te enseño Es más fácil de lo que parece y probablemente lo más fácil después de editar una wiki. Tú tansólo haz click en Subir archivo, y ahí ya puedes subir cualquier archivo que tengas; imágenes, videos, ficheros, bots, ect. Es muy fácil, y cuando entras haz click en examinar y mete la imágen o lo que sea, y abajo pon el nombre que le quieras poner a la imágen para su uso en esta wiki, y si quieres en un recuadromás abajo puedes añadir un comentario o lo que quieras (este último no es obligatorio, si quieres no hagas un comentario), bueno y hecho esto haz click en subir archivos. ¿Has subido tu archivo? ¿Ha que a sido fácil?. Saludos Informatic Magic 13:47 15 ene 2009 (UTC) :Ey muchas gracias, ya lo iré probando :D--Usuario:Petrovic 16:38 15 ene 2009 (UTC) SILVERMOON si mas nose, los de "CITY" es solo la denominacion, NO es parte del nombre, si lo puse asi es por que sabia eso, ya se eso de las reglas, a mi tampoco me gusta cambiar los nombres de warcraft al castellano, sino lo ubiera trasladado a CIUDAD DE LUNARGENTA, silvermoon x ser propio no le cambie. --Edhell 00:37 27 ene 2009 (UTC) De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que muchos titulos solo son denominacion, como KEEP, CITY etc k no son nombres propios --Edhell 18:04 27 ene 2009 (UTC) o como LAKE, k son terminos. bueno. otra cosa, agregaremos la categoria CIUDADES.--Edhell 18:17 28 ene 2009 (UTC) Ayuda please Hey men necesito que me ayudes pues necesito saber como se redirige un articulo. He probado con eso de #REDIRECT pero no pasa nada. No se tal vez me puedes dar los pasos para redirigir bien. --Exor1204 22:11 19 feb 2009 (UTC) :Tienes que poner #REDIRECT Nombre donde nombre es la página a la que estás redirigiendo ;). :--Lon-ami 09:06 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Críticas No pienses que no me fastidie que haya tanto troll, pero es que no se le puede hacer nada. La política de wikia es que edite todo el mundo o editen solo los administradores. Creo que podría conseguir restringir ediciones sólo a usuarios registrados, pero de ahí en adelante, no puedo hacer nada más. Si por mi fuera... pero es cosa de wikia :S. --Lon-ami 15:48 9 mar 2009 (UTC) :se podría tal vez, que solo editen usuarios registrados? o la política es que incluso los no registrados pueden editar? --Exor1204 23:10 9 mar 2009 (UTC) ::La política de wikia es que todo el mundo puede editar, sin importar que estés registrado. ::Estoy intentando que nos protejan la wiki. A ver si esta vez consigo convencerlos. ::Además, para los que editan bien pero sin estar registrados, es peor, porque se revela su dirección de ip y sus ediciones no se guardan en su historial. ::--Lon-ami 09:04 10 mar 2009 (UTC) Ediciones ¿Por que estas borrando entradas a todas esas ciudades y lugares? --Exor1204 23:11 30 mar 2009 (UTC) :Estoy ordenando la categoría 'Emplazamientos', lo he puesto en la discusión de la categoría, para no repetir dos veces. ¿No te gusta? ¿prefieres una sola categoría con todos los emplazamientos sin ordenar?. :También tengo pendiente ordenar la categoria de Subzonas que está bastante descuidada...--Usuario:Petrovic 23:16 30 mar 2009 (UTC) - Creo que esta bien loq haces, si quieres te ayudo. --Exor1204 23:18 30 mar 2009 (UTC) ::En realidad ya he terminado xD. Lo de las Subzonas es más complicado, habría que crear una categoria de "Subzonas de...." y "NPCs de...." para cada Zona lo cual es bastante trabajo así que poco a poco. De momento ya casi todas las zonas tienen su entrada con su cuadro :-)--Usuario:Petrovic 23:22 30 mar 2009 (UTC) :Mejor empezar desde ahora para poner orden a la wiki, crees que se debería crear una categoría con Personajes de la Alianza? ya que solo existe con personajes de la Horda. ::No estaría mal crearla aunque creo que deberia englobar a determinados personajes relevantes (por ejemplo los vendedores de Stormwind no me parecería bien que estuvierna ahi xD). Ahora lo que hay es un cajón de sastre con la categoría "personajes relevantes" que supongo que habrá que rediseñar en el futuro...--Usuario:Petrovic 23:40 30 mar 2009 (UTC) :::Para las zonas recordad seguid el esquema: :::Mundo > Continente > Zona > Subzona :::A la hora de categorizar, cada artículo geográfico va dentro de: :::La categoría correspondiente a su mismo nombre :::La clase de "geografía" (Zona, continente...) :::El nombre su clase superior correspondiente (si es una zona, su continente) :::(Esa última es debatible, no importa si no la incluis) :::Ya sabéis que yo consigo consenso en la versión inglesa antes de traer material aquí; básicamente, porque me parece un desperdicio currarnos una adaptación y traducción para que lo cambien a los 4 días. :::Respecto a eso, creo que pronto podré publicar para nosotros una serie de clasificaciones de unidades de los 3 primeros juegos con todas sus estadísticas actualizadas y una clasificación de todas las fuentes, como novelas o juegos, con todo su respectivo material organizado, así que no os preocupéis por esos 2 temas si teníais pensado hacer algo. :::--Lon-ami 08:31 31 mar 2009 (UTC) ::::Yo la categoría Subzonas la veo bastante inutil. He estado trabajando en las 'Zonas' desde hace meses y creo que las partes específicas de cada una deberian ir en la categoría "Subzonas de XXX" ya que una categoria con todas las subzonas del juego lo vería como algo antifuncional. Por otro lado no me gusta incorporar 2 categorías del mismo tema a cada artículo, es decir Hellfire es una ZONA y dentro de la categoria de Zonas se incluye la categoria a CONTINENTE y en la categoria de continentes se añaden las de MUNDO. No le veo mucho sentido que Tirisfal Glades tenga como categorias: Lordaeron, Eastern Kingdoms y Azeroth a la vez. La cantidad de artículos que podrían englobar las categorias superiores podría ser inmensa. ::::Por otro lado creo que nos podemos tomar pequeñas licencias con respecto al wowiki anglosajón. Como ya hemos hablado alguna vez, existe una cierta obsesion en wowiki por categorizar algunas cosas (sobre todo en geografia) y en principio podriamos agrupar algunos artículos que se iban a quedar bastante cojos en la misma categoría que otros de naturaleza parecida. Es por eso que no estoy distinguiendo los asentamientos entre "pueblos", "fortalezas", "ruinas", "campamentos".... sino dándoles el nombre genérico de Emplazamientos y categorizándolos por 'alignment' (horda, alianza, neutral y hostil). Me parece bastante más funcional y fácil de localizar en el caso que se quiera consultar algo.--Usuario:Petrovic 10:01 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Tirisfal Glades sólo debería tener Tirisfal Glades, Zonas y Eastern Kingdoms. Y Eastern Kingdoms podría no ponerse tranquilamente. Lo que habría que hacer con subzonas, que se hará, es pasar todas las subzonas a "subzonas de xxx", como tú dices, pero nada de quitar la categoría subzonas. Una vez cada zona tenga su subzona, esa categoría se pone categorizada en subzonas, convirtiendo a subzonas en una lista de listas. Lo de distinguir entre pueblos, montañas, etc... no, por favor. Es uno de los fallos de WoWWiki, que gran parte de la gente estamos intentando corregir. En el caso de las facciones, lo que tenía en mente ea crear "asentamientos de facción" que estaría categorizado en esa facción en particular, y esos asentamientos en si mismos irían como subzonas de la zona y como asentamiento de facción. Tengo que terminar con las fuentes en wowwiki, pero no me queda apenas nada, así que en cualquier momento categorizo todo eso. No os preocupéis ni os molestéis en hacerlo vosotros, que yo lo puedo hacer en nada sitemáticamente. Ya os explicaré todo lo antes posible ;). --Lon-ami 12:58 31 mar 2009 (UTC) ¿Porque cuando estan por editar o crear un "tema" solo ponene el titulo y no escriven ndada mas? por lo menos podrian investigar de ese "tema". --Usuario:Oscar125 15:25 15 noviembre 2009 :Mmmm ¿a que te refieres? yo no suelo crear entradas en blanco, más bien suele ser gente que crea una entrada para vandalizarla y luego yo la blanqueo y le dejo la etiqueta 'ampliar' porque no puedo borrar artículos. Como comprenderás no estoy para 'investigar los temas' que los demas usuarios del wiki quieran que para eso tengo mis propias preferencias. --Usuario:Petrovic Páginas de discusión Ya que estamos, deciros que no abuséis de ellas. Se supone que son para discutir cosas de cada página en cuestión. Tampoco es plan de que las uséis a modo de foro. En el caso de que encontréis páginas vandalizadas, es un completo error que os dediquéis a poner vuestra opinión sobre el vandalismo en cuestión en su página de discusión. Categorizadla en una categoría como "Páginas vandalizadas" y dejaros de tonterías. Lo único que hacéis es quedar mal vosotros mismos, y más aún si se borra la página y quedáis registrados dentro del acto vandálico. Además, a los de wikia no les hace gracia. Para eso tenéis páginas de usuario. Los artículos la página de discusión para el artículo, como para llegar a consenso en una edición o similares, nada más. --Lon-ami 13:03 31 mar 2009 (UTC) ::Yo suelo borrar la vandalización y usar la página de discusión para avisar. La cosa es que como los actos vandálicos se multiplican sin que haya movimiento de borrado de entradas uno tiene que tomar una decisión: o se enfada y deja de editar y colaborar o se lo toma a cachondeo. Si pudiera lo haría yo mismo pero si el wiki está montado para que nosequien cada nosecuanto se le ocurra entrar y mirar si es que mira para borrar algo pues así estaremos.--Usuario:Petrovic 14:07 31 mar 2009 (UTC) :No te preocupes, que si me doy cuenta. No hace falta que avises. Aunque, a veces, la verdad, toca las narices y puede que pases. Para el caso, los anónimos sin registrar pueden fastidiarnos por toda su vida con saber camuflar su ip. :Podéis intentar mostrar vuestro apoyo aquí, donde pedí que nos limitaran la edición a registrados: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Zuirdj#Protecci.C3.B3n_de_pagina (todavía estoy esperando respuesta -_-) :Sin más, si vandalizan una página, revertid. Todos tenéis los permisos de la wiki para hacerlo. Y, si la cosa persiste, dejadme un mensaje en la página de usuario, que la tengo vigilada y que me informa de inmediato de si me dejáis un mensaje. :Hay ciertas páginas que, como la portada, pueden protegerse de los anónimos, pero no es lógico tener que proteger todas una a una cuando un mod de wikia puede protegerlas todas de un click. :--Lon-ami 16:53 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Donde has visto un felblood elf con un hawkstrider? que lo diga en wowwiki no quiere decir que sea cierto. Así que al menos que lo confirmes, lo dejo como unknown. Plantillas ¿Sabes como se crea o se traslada una plantilla? --Exor1204 03:15 31 may 2009 (UTC) :Muchas gracais por la ayuda XD --Exor1204 14:37 31 may 2009 (UTC) Ok y I'm sorry. Ske aun no se como va lo de subir imagenes o ponerlas x ai no na jeje Krackitx Una cosita neng... Seas o no administrador, no está de más que cuando edites cualquier cosa creada por otro usuario le avises de los cambios realizados, más que nada porque me he tirado 20 minutos intentando averiguar por qué se me ha desconfigurado la pagina del perfil y luego he viso que me has redireccionado 4 plantillas que habia creado yo para no modificar las existentes ya que me descuadran las tablas donde las he introducido y total para el cambio que has hecho si pretendias ahorrar espacio en el servidor no has conseguido nada, porque el espacio ocupado sigue siendo el espacio mínimo requerido por archivo (1Kb). Con lo cual, la solución que has tomado la unica consecuendia que ha tenido ha sido descudrarme la página de mi perfil. Yo antes de crear nada intentohacer lo que quiero con lo que ya está creado y si no consigo el resultado pues edito o creo uno nuevo. Bueno neng, espero que no te lo tomes a mal y espero que me respondas a ver que hacemos, si edito las plantillas a las que has redirecciona las mias o quito los redireccionadores. Skooby 00:00 10 sep 2009 (UTC) :Esque yo vengo de otro wiki, el de Guild Wars y ayí ecolaborado en lo que he podido, como haré aquí, un saludo compi y perdona el malentendido >.< Skooby 23:30 10 sep 2009 (UTC) La guerra de los tres martillos Pronto tendre la informacion de la guerra de los tres martillos sacada del wow Usuario:Krackitx Traducción de palabras Hola de nuevo ;) No se muy bien si esto se edita o se añade, por si acaso lo edito asi no te creo un rollo de la leche. Vale ya veo un poco por donde van los tiros, perfecto :), ahora, que yo no me he explicado bien. ¿No se podría redireccionar todas aquellas palabras que aparezcan en un artículo de tal modo que el artículo pueda estar escrito en el idioma que el autor lo cree?. Quiero decir, en este caso, yo creo un artículo llamado "Parche 1.0.1", por ejemplo, pero los enlaces que contiene todos están en español (porque a mi me gusta), pero apuntando a las páginas originales en las que Entrañas se llamara Undercity o Cazador se llamara Hunter. ¿Que se consigue con esto?, que si entra un usuario que conoce a los "hunters" como cazadores y busca en el buscador "cazadores", se le redireccione a "hunters" como ya ocurre con mago o sacerdote, y que el tio que lea el articulo en cuestion y se encuentre la palabra "cazador" (y no sepa que es un hunter), cuando pinche encima se le redirija a la página "hunter". Creo que se consigue que todo el mundo quede feliz, siempre y cuando el título del artículo original cumpla con lo establecido en las reglas (que este en inglés). De este modo solo habría que crear redireccionamientos a aquellas palabras que faltan o incluso crear enlaces ocultos como antes comente Undercity|Entrañas. ¿Me he sabido explicar?. Ahora si te firmo ;) --Maqjav 11:45 29 jul 2009 (UTC) :Hola Petrovic, tengo todavía ciertas dudas en cuanto al formato de los NPCs y mobs. El cuadro explicativo, eso sí sé que está en inglés, la duda es: el texto en el artículo, ¿también debe estar en inglés? o ¿en inglés con traducción seguida?. Ejemplo: encontrados en Arathi Highlands (Tierras Altas de Arathi). O tal vez, el texto, ¿debería estar en español correspondiendo a la ZONA? --Exor1204 17:45 30 jul 2009 (UTC) :Hola de nuevo, lo que sigo sin entender es porque es necesario saber inglés o tener el juego en inglés para conocer los terminos cuando se trata de una wiki en español. Independientemente de que haya gente que siga utilizando la jerga en inglés (que ya sea dicho me parece horroroso eso de hispanizar terminos ingleses - (ej. agrear de "aggro" cuya traducción es "pelea, bronca"), complica mucho tanto la búsqueda de términos como su propio entendimiento. Si quiero saber que es, o todo lo referente a "Warrior", me voy a la wiki inglesa y lo busco, ya que si conozco el termino o lo sigo utilizando, es porque estoy capacitado a entender lo que allí pone e incluso voy a encontrar mucha mas información. Sería de tontos el jugar en otro idioma si no lo entiendes, -¿a caso alguno hemos pensado en jugar en coreano?-. "Warrior" no es precisamente una palabra común que digamos de una conversación sencilla :). O ya sea dicho y sin ofender, que me parece que te lo estás currando, pero... la parte de subzonas de las tierras nuevas (ambas expansiones) o inclusive las antiguas (por motivos de memoria ya que hace unos añitos) son imposibles de localizar en la wiki si estás interesado en buscar algo en concreto. Si yo quiero buscar las subzonas que rodean al "corazón de la selva", me es imposible porque "no se inglés" y si tengo que traducirlo (no se si será the heart of the jungle) y lo he traducido bien, es que estoy capacitado para entender la wowwiki, -¿para que me voy a molestar a colaborar aqui si ya está hecho?-. En defnitiva, es poco útil para todos los hispano hablantes que no sepan inglés, e incluso para los que lo saben el que tengan que traducir algo al aire para poder encontrarlo en una supuesta wiki española de un juego ya existente al 100% en español. Creo que sería necesario el discutir sobre el tema ya que la decisión de "nombres" en inglés, ya no términos, se tomo hace tiempo cuando casi nada estaba traducido, la cual fué correcta. Pero al día de hoy no me parece la mejor decisión. Perdón por el rollo, espero tu respuesta o una dirección de algún sitio donde poder discutir esto con tranquilidad. Un saludete. --Maqjav 06:13 6 ago 2009 (UTC) :Alto y claro, pues nada entoncés, habrá que ir viendo como evoluciona la cosa. Tomo nota del foro que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. :Por cierto, respecto a lo de las traducciones, os aconsejo el uso de Wowhead, yo es lo que utilizo para traducir los parches, ya que tienes todo en ambos idiomas y es sencillo de traducir (lleva su tiempo, pero no es imposible). :Un saludo --Maqjav 06:06 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Video Bueno, según lo que veo el orden fue automático. Lo único que hize para incluir el video en el artículo fue presionando el último botón (Insertar Vídeos) en el panel donde se edita. Al presionar el botón, simplemente coloqué el URL del video, lo acomodé y listo XD --Exor1204 22:16 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Hechizos Muy buenas Petrovic. Pues verás, la verdad que era mi idea para trabajar hoy (ando con poco curro como se puede apreciar), jejeje. Lo que estuve haciendo ayer no son hechizos o habilidades, son los que comunmente se conocen como "debuffs" o en español "desventajas". Dió la casualidad de que empezando con las habilidades del parche 3.2.0 me encontré con que el primer enlace que aparecía era el de una desventaja (Peste de sangre), no una habilidad, con lo que investigando ví que no había tantas y empecé por ahí (esa es la razón de que muchos de ellos tengan entre parentesis el tipo de efecto que produce (magia, enfermedad, etc) ya que la siguiente idea era la de añadir la habilidad con su tabla de daños, rangos y demás. De ahí que por ejemplo en Peste devoradora, en el texto aparezca un enlace a Peste devoradora en rojo, porque esa es la habilidad que produce tal debuff (que en este caso se llama igual). Aunque si que tienes razón de que por ejemplo en el caso de Peste devoradora si que existen rangos y no todos los debuffs tienen las mismas características (lo cual no me había parado a pensar). Para que nos entendamos mejor, si te metes en http://es.wowhead.com/?spell=48299, veras que aparece la habilidad con su rango y mas abajo la "Mejora". Esto estaba pensado para las "Mejoras". Igualmente, me pongo con la plantilla ;). Un saludo. --Maqjav 06:20 13 ago 2009 (UTC) : Hola de nuevo, te pongo en antecedentes. : He hecho ambas plantillas (tanto para talentos como para habilidades - tal cual está en la wowwiki). : Si tienes intención de echarme una mano con ello. Te sugiero que para los rangos utilices el mismo formato de tabla que estoy utilizando y que para aquellas habilidades/talentos que tengan cambios en parches, te dirijas al parche en cuestión y copies el texto original, para que de ese modo todo concuerde. : Por otra parte, tengo que añadir en ambas plantillas la opción de un segundo "debuff" (para el caso de las habilidades) y de un "buff" (para el caso de los talentos). Esto lo dejo para mañana por la mañana. : Y por último y mas importante. Los datos de la wowwiki respecto a los rangos (daño y número de estos) e incluso los efectos, están anticuados, por lo que tendrás que basarte en los datos actuales de Wowhead. : Un saludo --Maqjav 11:40 13 ago 2009 (UTC) Ya está ¡Ya termine la crematoria! Mañana le doy un repaso a ver sino la he fastidiado mucho XDD ¡Me voy que salgo del trabajo! Madee 17:50 27 ago 2009 (UTC) vandalismo amigo vaya porno q le pusieron ala wiki q lastima q lo quitaron tan pronto XD bueno debemos cuidarnos de eso gracias Gracias por tus arreglos :P Madee 14:44 29 ago 2009 (UTC) Ascenso Como ya sabes paso todo mi tiempo en la inglesa en discusiones alternativas, así que casi no me paso por aquí. La wiki ya lleva un tiempo, así que seguramente pueda nombrar más burócratas. ¿Qué te parecería ser uno? Eres el que más edita en la española, y te serviría, más que nada, para desvandalizar sin tener que esperar. No creo que nadie tenga ninguna pega a estas alturas, y si no, que nos den la seguridad que tantas veces les he pedido, no te fastidia... así que ya sabes, si te parece buena idea, te nombro y te hago un breve resumen de lo que puedes hacer con los nuevos "poderes". Yo seguiré con mis proyectos en la inglesa, para asegurarme de que no se traduzca en vano, y tengo la esperanza de poder pasar unos cuantos artículos de libros y cómics, y sobre todo, listas de personajes. Lo digo más que nada para que no penséis que sigo de vacaciones :P. Seguiré pasándome con la misma frecuencia (no edito pero vigilo, y si no he vigilado últimamente ha sido porque acabo de volver del pueblo >_<). Espero tu respuesta ;).--Lon-ami 18:29 1 sep 2009 (UTC) :Continua en Usuario Discusión:Lon-ami#Ascenso. Gracias Hola, gracias por el aviso de la Plantilla de Druida. El error estaba en la plantilla general, pero ya está corregido. Un saludo --Maqjav 17:23 1 oct 2009 (UTC) razon por lo de traducir Porque digo los nombres q ponen OFICIALMENTE n la pagina oficial del wow n español, asi q si (por ejemplo) el nombre ofial que se le a dado en español es Entrañas, ¿por que se pone Undercity? no se supone que es wowwiki.com pero en ESPAÑOL, yo lo dejo ahi, asi que todas las paginas que edite van a estar los nombres en español Usuario: kandooww :Con las traducciones nunca vamos a estar de acuerdos, es algo ya explicado y cada usuario nuevo del wiki viene preguntando lo mismo. Espero que Lon-ami, el administrador, escriba una guia pronto o de lo contrario tendré que escribirla yo. En fin, ya tendrás noticias al respecto. --Usuario:Petrovic COMENTARIO oyw petrovic, te heestado obserbando y me e dado cuenta ke lo unuico ke te gusyta aser es fregar a los usuarios ke editan ¿xq no valoras el trabajo de los demas? ¿porke siempre editas y borras todo el contenido para aserlo a tu gusto? ¿porke siempre te gusta dejar tu nombre como ultimo usuario k editò? En serio, muchos hacen el trabajo y les cuesta pero a ti no te importa :No respondo comentarios anónimos y con tantas faltas de ortografía. --Usuario:Petrovic Hola Petrovic veo que has estado editando mucho ultimamente arreglando los articulos y convenciendo a los usuarios de no dañar la wikia y lo apruebo. Pero, veo que hay algunos problemas con el formato, que hay algunos usuarios que se indignan con el formato que creo yo no esta muy conveniente. Esto es una wikia con muchos sentido y tiene amplia informacion. La wikia esta progresando. El problema es que al leer algunos articulos me doy cuenta de la falta de criterio de idioma. Hay párrafos que juntan español con inglés y no queda muy bien, se ve distorsionado. He leído tu blog y es interesante, creo que ese debería ser el correcto formato. Pero había una seccion que decia que a los death knights en WoW se les iba a llamar Caballeros de la muerte y en lore se llamarian death knights. Una cosa, en WC3 Y WC2 o 1,no estoy seguro se les llama caballeros de la muerte también. Quiero aclarar esto, me gustaría que los artículos se vean escritos tal como aparecen en la fuente de donde provienen. :Te agradezco los comentarios (no te olvides de firmar con algo que si no no se quien eres). Efectivamente, existen muchos artículos que necesitan un lavado de cara porque presentan incoherencias de formato. No es algo fácil de controlar y muchas veces me paso más tiempo corrigiendo lo nuevo que arreglando lo viejo. La mezcla de nombres inglés-español va a existir hasta cierto punto, hay ciertas cosas que aún no existen y se nombran en inglés y cuando se creen los artículos se traducirán (subzonas, nombres, objetos, talentos, logros...) y otras que se mantendrán en inglés por cuestiones de Lore. Sobre los Deaths Knighs ten por seguro que en los primeros juegos de Warcraft se llamaban así porque yo los jugué en su día cuando no había versiones en español, eran unas unidades muy distintas a los caballeros de la muerte de . En España, entre los jugadores se les suele abreviar el nombre por DK que es más corto y más sencillo de recordar. La entrada en particular de los Death Knights no me gusta demasiado, mezcla Lore con información de clase, supongo que en futuro se separará algo la información, en cualquier caso la entrada en español, Caballero de la Muerte tiene una redirección allí por lo que se puede usar siempre que se nombren aspectos que hablen de la segunda expansión. Un saludo. --Usuario:Petrovic Copy & paste descarado Te dejo esto porque veo que eres la persona más activa de la wiki, en http://todowow.com/historia/lore/valeera-sanguinar/ Han hecho una copia increible de http://es.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Valeera_Sanguinar ¡Sin mencionar la fuente! Firma: ¡user anónimo! : Gracias!, les pondré un comentario ;-) --Usuario:Petrovic :: Vaya, parece que tienen los mensajes moderados no vaya a ser que la gente se entere que copian y plagian de otras webs. --Usuario:Petrovic ::: Pues voy a tocar un poco la moral en el foro oficial a ver que pasa: http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=12025283611&postId=120238811923&sid=4#0 espero que no me baneen. :::: Hombre, ya pasó una vez con el artículo de las abominaciones y el administrador del sitio editó el artículo y puso la fuente (si no recuerdo mal, a los redactores les pagan la suscripción mensual al juego así que conviene escribir algo, lo que sea, con tal de no perder el vicio gratis). Creo que tienen algún que otro redactor díscolo que no cita sus fuentes pero no debería considerarse la tónica general. Yo al final conseguí poner el comentario, no me dejaba poner el enlace aquí así que supongo que se trataría de algún tipo de filtro antispam. Y eso que el artículo de Valeera tampoco es que sea gran cosa, merecería darle un repasillo que flojea en varios puntos, si al menos eligieran los mejores artículos pues mira xD. --Usuario:Petrovic ::::: Hola Petrovic, intenté contactar con el email que utilizaste en todowow.com pero igual era incorrecto y no te llegó. Hola Soy el administrador de Todowow y me pongo a vuestra merced para que me ayudeis a recopilar todos los "C&P de Wikia" y popner los creditos con los enlaces y el autor correctamente, si podeis ayudarme con una lista de las páginas os agradecería mucho. :A todowow les suelen envíar muchas noticias las cuales no da ni tiempo chequear si son de creación propia o no, cuento con vuestra colaboración para en todo momento corregir aquellas que provegan de Wikia. :El email donde debéis enviarme las anomalías detectadas es todowow(arroba)hotmail(punto)es, agradecería mucho si me dejáis un email de contacto o algún chat donde poder conversar en tiempo real y agilizar los cambios. :De antemanos os deseo Felices Fiesta y trabajemos en común de cara a la comunidad de jugadores :Un gran abrazo. --Usuario:Todowow :::::: Ok, apunto el mail por si veo algo que reportar. La próxima vez dejaré un mail válido en el formulario por si quieres comentarme algo. Felices Fiestas a tí también ;-) --Usuario:Petrovic ::Referente al chat, ¿creéis necesario que os creemos un canal en el IRC al igual que tienen la central de wikia, inciclopedia o es.gta? Solo tendríais que decirnos quién queréis que sea el administrador del canal en IRC y lo haremos, después se podría acceder a través de una página web para aquellos que no tengan IRC. Por otra parte, he estado revisando la página web de Wow-europe, y tienen una sección de Fan Sites, ¿por qué no mandáis una solicitud para que os incluyan como fan site? Creo que cumplís todos los requisitos, y si queréis os puedo ayudar yo mismo con eso, en representación de Wikia. Un saludo, y si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis donde estoy. ¡Ánimo que crecéis muy rápido!--Bola (discusión) 20:52 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :::::::El canal de IRC estaría bien cuando aumentase el número de usuarios activos, de momento somos poquitos los que repetimos ediciones y nos manejamos bien con las páginas de usuario. Respecto a lo de fan site... aunque ya he visto algún que otro mensaje en el foro oficial hablando del wiki, me da miedo que se convierta en algo masivo de la noche a la mañana y se llene esto de usuarios sin idea de usar el wiki y que generan un gran número de ediciones que sería imposible de gestionar con tan pocos usuarios activos. A título personal los robots de google hacen bastante bien su trabajo y gracias a los enlaces que voy añadiendo a las entradas inglesas de Wowiki se consigue un buen posicionamiento simplemente buscando el nombre de la entrada (ahí se nota mucho la ayuda de poner en la entrada la definición inglesa). Lon-ami tiene acceso a las estadísticas de visitas y palabras clave y podría hablar de eso mejor que yo, lo último que me dijo sobre esto es que en cuanto a visitas el wiki recibía bastantes así que no creo que sea un gran desconocido entre los usuarios españoles del juego :-P --Usuario:Petrovic